


Welcome To The Team

by Use_your_metal_arm



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, S.H.I.E.L.D. (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Showers, Snowballing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Use_your_metal_arm/pseuds/Use_your_metal_arm
Summary: After a hot and unexpected night, you wake up wondering if it was just a dream...





	1. The First Time

It's been four weeks since you joined S.H.I.E.L.D. You've met some truly astonishing people, but you can't help feeling like you don't totally belong. The agents have all worked together for years and have inside jokes and stories that could go on for days. You sit and listen, smiling awkwardly while the room erupts in laughter as they retell the story of Bucky and Natasha's fight. 

"You grabbed her ass man, we all saw it", Sam joked. "She was about to kill me", Bucky said with a smirk. "...And your dying wish was to have your hands on that ass," Sam said with a chuckle. Bucky flashed a smile in Natasha's direction and she looked back with a slight glimmer in her eye. It was common knowledge that they were an item, but nobody dared to ask details or give them an official "title". All you knew was that the sexual tension in the room made you uncomfortable. 

"Well everyone, it's been fun but I'm gonna go shower and head to bed." You said abruptly. "Wait for me!" Natasha said with a smile. It wasn't uncommon for the agents to head to the locker room together. You assumed it was force of habit, after all, the agents never ventured out alone. The walk to the shower was filled with light conversation. You always enjoyed chatting with Natasha. She had a way of making you comfortable, and it didn't hurt that she was painfully beautiful. 

The showers here always reminded you of the gym. Each stall had two compartments separated by a flimsy shower curtain. You each walked to the far back of the showers, smiled and entered the showers across from each other. You dropped your bag with a heavy thud and turned on the water to allow it to get hot. You started to undress when you noticed that Natasha left her curtain open just far enough for you to get a good look at her. She undressed slowly, taking her time to fold each article that she removed. She smoothed her hands over her skin feeling the indents that have been pressed into her from her suit. Though they feel comfortable enough, they do leave some serious marks on your body from long term wear. As she removed her bra, you heard a set of footsteps and are brought back to reality. You blush and hop into the steamy water before you can be caught.

You let the hot water run over your body as you slid the wet hair off of your face. You lose yourself in thought.... are you more jealous of Bucky or Natasha? They are both gorgeous and dangerous with looks that could stop traffic. You think back to their flirting. The way Bucky looks at her, the way she struts past him being sure to shake her ass just a little more than normal. You let your hands run over your soapy body, feeling your soft curves. As you run your hands over your breasts you let a slight moan escape your lips. Lost in thought, your hands travel down your body sliding two fingers delicately over your folds, teasing yourself. You brush gently across your clit as the hot water dances across your skin. You continue to play with yourself thinking of all the fun they must have together. You would do anything to watch them fuck. You continue massaging your clit, picking up the pace. You are so close to finishing when you are abruptly snapped back to reality. You hear a snicker coming from the shower stall across the way. The laugh is followed by whispers. Whispers from two familiar voices. Bucky and Natasha have been there the whole time, and it's very apparent that they've heard what you've been up to.

Embarrassed, you turn the water off immediately and rush to grab your towel. You knew you sat it on top of your bag, but it wasn't there. Panicked, you dump the contents of your bag on the floor. Socks, brushes, perfume and a pair of lacy black panties scatter across the floor and into the aisle between the stalls. You crouch down to pick everything up when you notice a certain metal arm pluck your panties from the floor. "Knock knock," you heard a deep seductive voice say from the other side of your curtain. "I believe I have something that belongs to you."

Your entire body is flushed and you can feel the heat radiating from your core. You peek your head out from behind the curtain and for the first time see Bucky completely naked. You've seen him shirtless before at the gym, and you've never forgotten that day. Now, here he is, water dripping over his muscles, sliding down his body to his enormous...."Bucky, leave that poor girl alone", you hear Natasha snap. "Here sweetie, let me help you," she said with a sweet smile. She grabbed a towel and walked toward you. Stepping behind you, she placed it around your shoulders allowing her hands to casually brush against your nipples as they smooth the towel over your body. The slight touch gives you visible goosebumps all over your body and you gasp quietly.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," she said with her eyes locking onto yours," you look fantastic naked. Bucky, doesn't she look great?" "Certainly works for me." He said with a smirk. "We are heading to my room for the evening (y/n), please stop by if you're interested," Natasha said with a wink. With that, they wrapped themselves in some towels and made their way out of the locker room.

"What the actual fuck." You thought to yourself. You sat on the locker room bench in disbelief and tried to rationalize what was happening. Not able to wrap your head around it, you decided to just go to bed. You pulled a tight black shirt over your head and threw on the underwear that had just been in Bucky's grasp. Knowing that the halls were always empty this time of night you stepped out into the hallway and made your way to your room. As you walked through the hallway of closed doors towards your room, you noticed a small line of light creep across the hallway, leading your eyes to room 407. The door was opened ever so slightly, but you could clearly hear the laughter, grunts and sighs which echoed within. It was Natasha's room, and you knew they were both inside.

"I really hope (y/n) stops by, it would be very fun to play with her," you hear Bucky say. "She may need more time," said Natasha sounding a bit disappointed. Your breathing got heavier and you felt a knot in your stomach. Every ounce of your being told you to keep walking, but your body betrayed you. Next thing you knew, you were pushing open the door.

"I was just returning your towel," you said quietly as Bucky jumped to greet you. You tossed the towel in Bucky's direction while taking your first solid look at Natasha. She was laying on the bed with a rope wrapped delicately around her wrists. Her arms raised above her head, you were taken aback at how beautiful she looked. For the first time since you met her, she looked helpless. Her red hair set carefully on a pillow while a few strands rested on her collarbones. As a trained assassin, you knew she could get of of those binds at any time, but she chose to leave her body in the hands of Bucky.

You felt a surge of confidence when you saw the way they both looked at you. You walked over to Natasha and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "May I?", you heard Bucky say before removing your shirt entirely. "No, may I?", you quipped gesturing to Natasha's blushing body. "She's all yours, but I'm going to stay right here", Bucky smirked as he leaned back into the chair alongside the bed. "I'm enjoying the front row seats," he laughed brushing his hair back with his metal arm. You had thought of a million ways to put that arm to use and you are finally going to have the chance.

You leaned over and kissed Natasha gently, allowing your hands to roam down the slender curve of her arms. You saw her smile and bite her lip. The excitement filled the air as you planted gentle kisses on her chin, neck and collarbones. Your hands passed over her breasts and down her stomach as you heard a slight sigh escape her mouth. You climbed on top of her, straddling her legs with your ass in the air. You kissed up each of her legs, up her stomach and to each of her breasts before taking one of her nipples into your mouth. You sucked hard, taking the time to gauge her reactions. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she arched her back ever so slightly while you continued sucking and nibbling on her. You alternated between the two nipples replacing your mouth with a slight pinch of your fingers. Each time you squeezed, you could feel her body tighten under you. You slid your hand up her thighs and could feel how wet she was already. She was enjoying this more than you could have ever imagined and you were only getting started.

You slid a finger into your mouth and ran it along the outside of her soaking wet pussy. Continuing to tease her as you go, but giving just a little more pressure with each pass. You slid a finger inside of her slowly and sat back to enjoy her reaction. "Please." She whimpered. Seeing her so needy turned you on immensely. You couldn't make her wait any longer to feel some relief. Pushing her legs apart you ran your tongue slowly up her folds stopping briefly to swirl around her clit. She made the most delightful squeals when you teased her, but you needed to feel her come undone. You slid two fingers into her slowly and started to massage her g spot while sucking and licking her clit. Each time you felt her tightening around your fingers, you stopped applying pressure and would wait for her to relax again before starting. You edged her only twice before pushing your fingers deep inside of her and sucking on her clit rhythmically in line with the pressure of your fingers. Within seconds she was completely undone, shuddering violently against the restraints as she cried out a string of obscenities.

While she was coming back down from her orgasm, you felt the bed shift behind you. "I can't let you have ALL the fun," Bucky said from behind you as you felt your panties being pushed to the side. Before you could respond, his tongue was buried deep inside of you while his fingers worked your clit. You screamed out at the unexpected fullness and buried your head into Natasha's already quivering pussy. Feeling his warm wet tongue sliding in and out of you caused you to moan heavily into her, the vibrations were more than she could take and soon she was cumming again much harder than before. You reached up to untie her hands and give her arms a bit of relief when you felt something hard teasing at your wet entrance. 

You managed to untie her just in time to feel Bucky's rock hard dick sliding inside of you. He was surprisingly gentle, but the size of him stretched you out in a way that made you cry out with a mixture of pain and pleasure. You felt the cold metal of his arm slide down your spine as you adjusted to his size. Within seconds, you were slamming your pussy back onto him as he grabbed your hips roughly. You felt yourself about to lose control when he pulled out quickly and threw you backwards onto the bed. Natasha rested your head in her lap as she ran her hands down your chest, pinching your nipples hard. "This is way better than I imagined," she smiled at you before feeling your legs being pulled open as far as they could go.

You looked up at Bucky's face, his blue eyes dark with lust as he bit his lip. "You ready doll?" He said casually teasing your pussy with his dick. You bit your lip and nodded in agreement as he slid himself into you. He grabbed your ankles and pushed your legs back allowing you to feel a deep burning in the back of your thighs. From this angle, he knew exactly what he was doing and he pushed himself into you deeply. You moaned loudly as he punished your pussy, slamming himself into you over and over again with as much force as he could muster. "Shut her up, Natasha," was all you heard before your mouth was covered by a sweet familiar taste. You moaned into her as you slid your tongue further and further inside of her, feeling her cum over and over again as her juices leaked all over your face. You felt a few more hard thrusts and came undone completely. Your body shaking uncontrollably as you were met with the most intense orgasm you've ever had. You felt Bucky's hips stutter as a moan escaped his mouth. Within a minute you could feel something warm spraying all over your sore pussy.

"Clean her up," Bucky ordered. With that, Natasha jumped off of your face and started licking the cum off of you slowly. "Good girls," Bucky cooed obviously still enjoying the show. Your body trembled each time her tongue touched your skin and she giggled each time your body jumped. When she had sufficiently cleaned your body she slinked up the bed and kissed you deeply. You could taste a mixture of you, her and him all together on her tongue and you gladly returned the kisses. Feeling exhausted, you laid your head down on the pillow snuggled up closely next to Natasha, your arm resting on her firm stomach. Bucky crawled in bed behind you, wrapping his strong arms around your waist and planting a few sweet kisses on your neck. "I think we'll keep you," Bucky said, his face nuzzled into you. "Good thing we have the day off tomorrow," Natasha smiled, "I have some more plans for you." 

At that moment, you finally felt like you belonged there and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hot and unexpected night, you wake up wondering if it was just a dream...

You were awoken the next morning to the sound of the door closing. You rubbed your eyes and glanced around the unfamiliar room. The bed was warm and comfortable, a harsh difference from the coolness of the surrounding room. You reached down to pull the blankets back up and noticed an arm resting on your hip. Bucky. Everything flooded back to you at once. You sat up quickly, and covered your naked body with a sheet. On the nightstand was a handwritten note. "Going for a run, be back in an hour," signed Natasha. 

You attempted to slide out of bed without waking him. He looked so beautiful and peaceful when he slept, you could watch him for hours. You reached over to brush the hair out of his face when you are stopped abruptly by a tight grasp on your wrist and a sting of cold metal against your skin. "I'm so sorry," you said sheepishly. "What time is it?" He replied gruffly. "It's 8ish-Natasha is out for a run, she'll be back around 9." You started to trail off positive that you have annoyed him, "...I'll just let myself out." Bucky rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. "What's the rush doll?" He said with a smirk, "I say we stay in bed awhile longer." You noticed a considerable erection hiding beneath the sheets, and with a bite of his lip you knew you were not going anywhere. 

You crawled across the bed as seductively as your awkward self would allow, and pulled the sheets slowly from his cock. In all the excitement of the night, you didn't have the chance to fully appreciate Bucky's naked body. His muscles formed perfect indents which you could trace your fingers through. His legs were noticeably muscular which made the "thighs of betrayal" jokes even funnier. His face was perfect, literal perfection. His jawline covered with stubble, his long hair pushed behind his ears. His blue eyes which you could get lost in for hours. Then there was his metal arm. You knew he had been through hell, and this was his souvenir. 

"Can I touch it?" You asked submissively. "I'm hoping you'll do more than that," Bucky replied quickly before noticing you were staring at his arm. ".....umm, sure? Does it bother you?" He said sounding slightly shy for the first time since you met. "No, not at all. It's honestly kind of hot," You replied quietly, attempting to gauge his reaction. His eyes met yours and a devilish grin crept across his face. Before you knew it, you were pushed onto the bed with a very excited Soldier hovering over you.

"Will you behave yourself agent (y/n)?", Bucky questioned. You were still in shock from the events thus far and could only muster a head nod. "Good. Hold onto the headboard and do not let go until I allow it." He said with a growl. Your hands immediately gripped the decorative iron which Natasha had been tied to the night before. Your knuckles instantly turned white as you anxiously awaited what was going to happen next. 

"So you think this is hot?" He said as he ran the cool metal down your arms and across your breasts. Your nipples instantly perked at the feel of his touch. "You're not the only girl to think so, but I'm not sure this is what Hydra had in mind when they gifted it to me. Either way...", he grabbed your breast hard making you cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "...I think we can have some fun with this new interest of yours." He ran his hands down your sides and slid them under your ass, grabbing tightly before planting kisses up your abdomen and onto your breasts. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he swirled his tongue deliciously around it making you squirm beneath him and moan slightly. Continuing his sucking motion, he slid a cool metal finger into your mouth. "suck", he demanded, and you complied eagerly placing a second finger delicately in your mouth and enjoying every second of it.

He sat up, pulling his fingers out of your mouth with a 'pop'. Dragging the wet metal across your skin and down your stomach gave you goosebumps, and he loved seeing it. "Enjoying yourself?", he purred seductively. "Mmmhmmm...", you managed before you felt a hard slap on your pussy. "Ow!", you squealed noticing just how aroused you had become. "My, my, someone is feeling quite wet", he mused, dragging his metal fingers across your swollen pussy. "Let's see what I can do to help..." With that, he plunged a metal finger deep inside of you allowing a few seconds for you to adjust. He expertly slid his finger in and out slowly dragging the metal against your inner walls before sliding it in again deep. His fingers were quite smooth despite the joints, and you grew more needy with every inch that he slid into you. "Please", you begged, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. He obliged, sliding a second finger deep into you, picking up speed. Pressing against your gspot with each pass, he felt you getting closer to the edge. Suddenly and without warning, he sucked your clit into his mouth and sucked hard sending you into complete bliss. He continued to finger fuck you while sucking and biting at your tender clit until you were physically shaking from the harshness of your orgasm. 

Bucky laid down next to you, removing your red hands from the headboard and kissing them each gently. "Such a good girl," he said sweetly, watching the results of his work. "I'm not done with you yet," he smirked, pulling you onto his hard dick. You gasped as he stretched you out, filling every inch with his massive cock. You immediately shuddered as you felt your walls clench around him. "Cumming already?! I haven't even done anything yet," he laughed as he bucked his hips up, thrusting deeply into you. You pushed back down on him, riding him harder and harder begging for release. You could feel your wetness on his thighs as you expertly rode him. Grinding down on his dick, you could see in his eyes he wouldn't last much longer. "Fuck me," you pleaded, knowing he could annihilate your pussy if he truly wanted. With that, he flipped you over and slammed into you from behind. Fucking you harder, you felt a hard slap on your ass as he continued thrusting deeply into your sore pussy. He grabbed your shoulders and with a few more hard thrusts you felt his contents spill into you as he let out a deep moan.

You collapsed into a sweaty pile on the bed, feeling satisfied. "15 minutes to spare before Natasha returns," he said with a wink. "She'll be sad she missed this." "Let's head to the shower," you said with a grin as you picked up your towel from the chair. "Wait.... how did this get here?!" You questioned, knowing you had "lost it" in the shower just the night before. "Hmmmm..... it's a mystery" Bucky replied with a laugh.


End file.
